nationaltreasurefandomcom-20200214-history
List of quotes by Riley Poole
National Treasure * [talking about The Declaration of Independence] It's surrounded by guards...and video monitors... and little families from Iowa... and little kids on their eighth grade field trip. And underneath an inch of bulletproof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors if someone gets too close with a high fever. Now, when it's not on display, it is lowered into a 4 foot thick concrete, steel-plated vault that happens to be equipped with electronic combination lock and biometric access-denial systems. * [hearing Abigail over Ben's wire connection] Is that that hot girl? How does she look? * Okay... who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first? * It's a big blue-ish green man... with a strange-looking goatee... I'm guessing that's significant. [hugs the statue] * (starts to cry) Look... stairs. * (about Ian Howe) I hate that guy. * Okay, Ben, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they're all saying the same exact thing: Listen to Riley. * Ben, the, uh, the mean D-Declaration lady is behind you. * [to Ben] What do you care? You got the girl. * (About the pipe) Is it a billion dollar pipe? (a few seconds later) Is it a... million dollar pipe? * Either way we're still gonna die. * (after being told to shut up at gunpoint) Okay.... * (Responding to one of Ian's henchmen on the Charlotte.) Albuquerque. See I can do it too. Snorkel. *3:22, My idea. *(referring to how the underground staircase at Trinity church was built) Yeah... the aliens helped them. *I would've dropped you both! Freaks. *Well, I'm no expert but... it could be that the hydrothermic properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here. *(About Ben's House)Yeah, someone that did something in history and had fun. Great. Wonderful. * When are we gonna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird. * Will someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are? * Our evil plan is working. * (after everyone begins to get optimistic) Uh, I hate to be Mr. Johnney Raincloud here, but as far as I can see, we're still stuck down here. *Why can't they just say, 'go to this place, and here is the treasure; spend it wisely'? *Can I marry your brain? Dialogue * Ben: We're too late.. * Riley: No we're not.... Wait.. you don't know this? I know something that you don't know? * Ben: I'd be very excited to learn about it Riley. * Riley: Let me just.. Let me just take in this moment... This is.. cool. I mean, is this how you feel all the time? Well, not now- * Abigail: Riley! * Riley: Okay! What I know is, day-light saving wasn't established until WWI.If it's 3 p.m. now that means that in 1776 it would be 2 p.m. * Ben: You're a genius, Riley. * Abigail: Let's go. * Riley: Yeah, well do you know who first came up with the idea for day-light savings? * Ben and Abigail: Benjamin Franklin! * Riley: feet National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets *Death and despair! Mostly death. Uh, I mean a little despair, the last few seconds. But then a hard, sudden death. *That's why I tell people to get a dog. *Ben, if it were you trying to convince me, you'd have less evidence and I'd already believe you by now. *Women. Can't live with 'em, especially if they change the alarm codes. *The president's a tattle-tale! *''(sees police cars pulling up to the building)'' Oh, look, my tax dollars coming to arrest me. * "I'd love to go shopping but we have no money.." Dialogue *Patrick Gates: The Statue of Liberty! But which one? *Riley Poole: Exactly. Wait is there more than one? *Control Room Guard: The fire alarm's gone off. *Riley Poole: Uh-oh. God save the Queen. *Riley Poole: I have to settle with 1%. One stinkin' percent. Half of one percent, actually. (jumps into a Ferrari 360 Spider) *Ben Gates: I'm sorry for your suffering, Riley. category:Quotes